Bad Day Bar
by Midknight Sunflower
Summary: "Why won't he look at me more?" "What's up with that bloody git and his hamburgers?" "How do I deal with an Italian?" "That bastardo only thinks of tomatoes!" "Scheiße, frying pans fucking hurt!" Indeed, this is a bar where you can complain about anything and everything. It's renown for having one hell of a badass bartender. Usuk, Spamano, Gerita, PruHun and more.
1. Damn, These Are Thick Eyebrows

**A/N: **Hello there. ^^ This is my first fanfiction with this account. I have some experience but not that much. This story was inspired by a book I read lately. I hope you don't find it strange and please enjoy. ^^

Pairings: UsUk, Spamano, PruHun (maybe PruCan, if I change my mind.), and more. Feel free to add something to the list.

With this said, let the first chapter begin.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

It was a small bar at the corner of a busy street. At first glance, it looked like normal any normal bar, not that it wasn't. It was well-known for being a place where you could complain about anything and everything, it was one hell of a stress reliever. Most of the clients dropped by when they were in a bad mood or when they were having a very unpleasant day. One of these days where anyone or anything made you want to break down and kill the world's population. Therefore, the placed gained the name 'Bad Day Bar'. The store manager was a robust man in his thirties. He looked quite young for his age. The bar was well-managed and most of the visitors loved the guy. He was a serious yet funny man who knew how to deal with all kinds of problems.

Today was just another day for this man. Another day of let's-play-psychologist, another day of pain soothing. The sun was setting and the man flipped over the 'closed' sign to 'open'. Calmly, he started cleaning some glasses and sorting some of the many types of alcohol on his shelf. A tinkling sound was heard. Here it was, his first customer of the day.

"Please come in" The bartender said. "Congratulations on being the first visitor. You get a free drink."

"Thanks, pops" The latter said with a forced smile. It was clearly not a good day for him. He walked to the counter and took a seat.

"So, you've been coming here everyday for a week now. Is everything alright?" The man asked the shorter blonde in front of him.

"Consider me a regular. I'd like some bourbon please." He demanded with an indifferent voice.

"Sure." The other replied while taking out the bottle and pouring it into the glass. "Is there anything wrong with your life? Because I can't call a cab everyday to bring you home, you know."

The younger one just snickered. "Sorry 'bout that. I have a huge need to drown my sorrows in alcohol." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Mind to tell me what's wrong." The older man proposed. A second tinkling. "Please come in."

"Alright pops. So the thing is," he took a sip of bourbon "there's that guy who's working with me, and you know, I kind of have a crush on him."

"That's very interesting." The barman added. 'So he's gay' He thought to himself. It's not like he was homophobic anyway. "What about him?" He asked while serving alcohol to the new customer.

"Well, he's like, not so fond of me because of God knows what reason. I mean, how can you not like a heroic person like me? Anyway, he's always yelling at me, telling me not to slack off. Tell you what, he has a severe case of stick-up-his-ass and it annoys me." He took another sip. "And damn, that British accent of his pissed me off the most. It makes me want to jump on him and rape him on the spot, which of course, I can't do." And another sip. "So yeah, he's always working and each time I try to speak to him, he gets all pissy and stuff. And Jesus, you should see his eyebrows. They're like freaking huge. Mine and yours combined couldn't even equalize to his."

The bartender couldn't help but smile. "That is indeed interesting. I assume he comes from England."

The blonde male drank and answered. "Yeah he's from over there, London precisely. Man, it's so hard to start a conversation with him. He's always unhappy when I talk to him. Oh, I forgot to mention. There's that other guy, French I think, who clearly wants to get in his pants. God, I hate it so much."

More customers were coming as the barman filled more glasses of alcohol. "I see, that's truly annoying. Have you figured out some kind of solution to your problem?"

The other man sighed as he finished his cup and passed it over to the barman. "Yeah I did. I thought I could send the bastard to the hospital for some time so he could stop blocking me from talking to my coworker. But then I figured it wasn't the best thing to do and that I could get arrested for murder if I went overboard." He paused to take his refilled cup.

'Indeed, it's a bad idea. Not very healthy.' The barman thought to himself. "You seem very desperate."

"Hell yes I am. Goddammit, I don't know what to do." He took a huge gulp of his drink, finishing the latter. "Another glass, pops."

"Alright." The barkeeper agreed. He took out the bourbon bottle and emptied the remaining into the glass. "You know, sometimes hatred is the subtle birth of love."

"What is this I hear? Words of wisdom?" The drinking man sneered sarcastically as he continued to dissipate the liquor.

"Just trying to help, man." The bartender replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks pops, I appreciate it." The other one smiled hurtingly. "Ah... It annoys me so much. It's the first time I feel this way for another man. Can you believe that? I was all normal and straight until this little Brit appeared in my life. He made me fucking gay! And he treats me like crap. Why the fuck do I even like him for? I don't understand..." He complained.

"That sounds harsh. Have you ever thought of approaching him, as a friend first?" The bartender questioned, taking the empty glass on the counter. "Want more?"

"Yeah sure." The blonde said half-drunk. "Fuck this shit. I don't wanna love him but I fucking do and it's killing me. God, Jesus, whoever's up there, is this a judgmental punishment?"

"Here. So, like I asked before, have you tried to befriend him?" The barkeeper repeated as he passed the glass to the American.

"Thanks. It depends of your definition of 'befriend'." He answered holding the cup in both his hands.

"Well, for example, talking to him, help him with his work, spend your break with him, go home together, something of the kind." He bartender suggested.

"I tried everything. Oh, maybe not helping him with work. He looks very busy too. That's a good idea. Thanks pops, I'll try it out." He said, this time with a grateful smile. "Hey, how 'bout joining me for a drink. The drinks are on me."

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped. I'll pay my for myself though." He concured.

"For the best of my luck! Cheers!" The blonde shouted happily.

'Well that was a quick change of face.' He reckoned. "Best luck to you."

* * *

**A/N: **And with this, it's the end of the first chapter. I think you all pretty guessed who the visitor was and who he was referring to. Just to make one thing clear, this story will only take part in the bar. Some exceptions apply. I can always add an omake if anyone wants it.

I hope you enjoyed it so far and please leave a review. ^^

-Midknight Sunflower


	2. German Beer Is The Best

**A/N: **Quick update. ^^ I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter because there is more to come. Congratulations to **Ayamari Uta **on being my first reviewer. I greatly appreciate it. Also thanks for all of the follows and the favorites. I makes me really happy. The following chapter will be about Gilbert and Ludwig. Nothing very important going on, just some random idiocies. I hope the story isn't too boring and please enjoy. ^^

* * *

**I WISH I OWNED HETALIA BUT I DON'T.**

* * *

The clouds gathered above the city. These weren't the puffy white ones, contrarily, they were thunder clouds. A thunderous sound resonated through the sky. The clouds released its water, creating thousands of droplets. Rain was pouring like there was no tomorrow. The splatters were clattering on every concrete surface. People rushed around, splashing the water in the process. Today was a gloomy, rainy day. Although the bad weather, the streets were as lively as usual. The little bar was no exception. After all, there is no place on Earth that could stay calm after the visit of _that_ man. There was so much noise inside the room, it was disastrous. Sometimes, the bartender wondered whether he should have banned him or not. 'Easier said than done' He thought.

"Fancy seeing you here, old man. Zwei Biere, bitte." The visitor asked.

"Look Gilbert, I know you come here often, but that doesn't make me understand German." The barman replied annoyed.

"Aw come on, everybody knows that it means 'two beers, please.'" The albino male replied teasingly.

"Your definition of everybody is very vague." The bartender spat back. "Wait, why would you want two beers if you're alone. You aren't getting smashed from the start, are you?"

"Nein, I came with my Bruderlein." He replied with a proud grin. "Old man, meet Ludwig, my little Bruderlein."

A tall muscular blonde male appeared from Gilbert's right. He had stern expression and he looked very intimidating.

"Are you sure he's the one?" The barman asked stunned. 'There's no way that gigantic man is this daredevil's little brother.'

"The one and only one." Gilbert replied with a smile. "Isn't he adorable?"

"I think you need to specify what you mean by that." The barman replied suspiciously. 'Like hell he is!'

"Hallo, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and yourself, sir?" The macho asked still glaring at the poor old man.

"Pleased to meet you. You can call me whatever you want." The barkeeper replied as they shook hands. 'Dear God, these hands are huge.'

"Is it alright for me to call you Herr Barmann?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Anything is fine." The barkeeper responded with a warm smile. 'Whatever the hell that means.'

"So when are our beers coming?" The eldest of the two asked impatiently.

"Right now, here you go." The barman answered as he handed two cold bottles of beer to both of them. They both opened the cap and took a sip.

"Ha... Nothing beats a good beer after an awful day of stingy work." Gilbert rejoiced happily. His younger sibling just nodded in agreement.

"So, whatever's up you two?" The man asked as he served some drinks to the other customers.

"Kesesesese~ My Bruderlein is in love." Gilbert proclaimed joyfully.

"Am not! What the hell are you talking about Gilbert?" Ludwig protested angrily.

'Siblings will forever fight.' The store manager sighed.

"You totally are. You're in love with that Italian cutie aren't you?" The older one bantered restlessly.

"Shut up, Bruder! It's not true." The German terminator answered harshly.

"Fine, whatever. But one day you'll come to realize I was right." The white-haired male replied.

"You really do like to cause trouble wherever you go, don't you?" The barkeeper stated mockingly.

"That's called having fun, old man." He replied with the same expression.

"It seems that we do not agree on that. Anyway, anything's up Gilbert?" The older man asked.

"Well of course, the sky is." The albino joked. The younger brother facepalmed at the hearing of the sentence. Why was he related to that idiot?

"Fine, if you want to keep on annoying me, it's not my problem if I ignore you." The barman retorted with irritation.

"I'm sorry about that, Herr Barmann. My brother may be an idiot, but he's not a bad person." The blonde male said with a apologetic tone.

"How dare you betray me, Luddy! And to say that it was I who raised you and all!" The other German protested.

"It's not a problem." The man continued as he ignored the loud one. "I have to deal with him almost everyday anyway. Tell me, how do you manage to stay sane while being that ungrateful peasant's brother?" Herr Barmann demanded with a sorry voice.

"I guess I'm used to his strange behavior." Ludwig answered pitifully.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am." The bartender said compassionately. And this is how a strange bond of friendship was born between the German and the bartender.

"Both of you are so cruel!" Gilbert cried as he faked pain. "Another Bier, old man!"

"Here." He latter said as he passed the beer to the agitated fool.

"Damn, this is awesome. Relish the splendors of Bier." He stated out loud. "Hey everybody!" Many heads faced the male who was now standing on a table. "Who wants to party a little?"

Confused looks came at first, but they were soon transformed into roars of agreement.

"Hell yeah! That's the spirit! Turn on fucking music and let's drink to our heart's content!"

He was encouraged by another wave of cheer. And this, my dear readers, is how the barroom became the second residence of Satan. It was surprising that the police didn't come around.

"Jesus fucking Christ, why does it always turn out like this when he comes?" The bartender asked himself desperately.

"I'm so sorry. As his Bruder, I feel ashamed. I'll pay if there's any damage done to your bar." Ludwig replied sorrily. With that said, he emptied the last remaining drops of beer from his bottle.

"No need for that, thanks . So Ludwig, whatever's up with your life?" The other inquired in order to distract himself from the chaos created in his precious shop. It's not the first time this occurred. 'At least he didn't come with his friends. The three of them together are the same as creating hell on Earth.'

"Well there's nothing much going on these days. Except the fact that there's that new Italian man working in the office with us." The German continued as he put down the empty bottle.

"Want another one?" The barkeeper questioned.

"Danke, but I'll pass. It takes a man to carry another home. I surely am not expecting Bruder to be sober and healthy by the end of this so-called party." The muscular male declined.

"I still am wondering how the hell you two are related." The manager disbelieved.

"I've been asking this question for as long as I can remember." The other answered as he moved his head to dodge a bottle flying at his direction.

"Fucking bastards! Careful with the liquor! God..." The bartender yelled at whoever the bottle pitcher was. It was impossible to tell in the midst of that hellhole which was slowly becoming a battlefield.

"So Ludwig, tell me about that new coworker of yours." The barman asked again so he could forget about the boisterous brouhaha going on in his very own shop.

"Well, he's quite a strange person. He speaks nonstop, he makes weird 've~' sounds and has an over-friendly behavior." He paused "Which reminds me, yesterday he came to work with his business suit but he forgot his pants. I mean how the hell can that even happen? His pants, Gott. Somehow I happened to have a spare pair so I lent them to him. My Bruder saw me give him my pants and assumes that we've ...you know...done it." The younger German confessed embarrassingly.

"I see, so that's why he mentioned that you were in love. It was all an misunderstanding." The barkeeper acknowledged. "I have to say, that's one hell of a strange man."

"Ja." Ludwig approved. "That's not it. He's always jumpy and happy, as if he could generate an army of rainbows. Also thinks about nothing but pasta, women, and siestas. How can one live like that? That's not even the end of his nonsense of behavior. He insists on the fact that we are friends so we have to hug and do all kinds of strange things together."

"Wow, that escalated quickly." The bartender said amazed by how fluently these words came out of the German's mouth.

"Sorry about that... He's just too much to handle..." Before he had time to react, a chair came across his face.

"Incoming!" Someone screamed.

"Was zur Hölle!" The blond male protested as he put a hand on his injured face. A stream of blood was leaking out of his nose.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" The barman howled as he took out a rifle from underneath the counter. In a flash, the store was almost empty. The remaining people were the barman, Ludwig and other collapsed or fainted, maybe even dead, people. Including big brother Gilbert. Luckily, the damage done to the furniture was not so bad.

"Mein Gott, you have a firearm in your store!" The German exclaimed dazzled. "How useful."

"I try." Was the reply. "If you don't mind, can you help me dispose of these people?" The store manager implored.

"The way you say it makes me feel kind of uncomfortable." Ludwig answered.

"Yes or no?" The barman asked again, in a more hostile fashion.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" The tall man replied without hesitation.

"Good." The barman said as he put back the rifle to where it belonged.

They started cleaning up the huge mess and by the time they were done, it was past midnight.

"Sorry for the trouble, Ludwig." The bartender apologized.

"No need. And you," he said to the unconscious person who was supposed to be his brother "are going home with me."

"Thanks, and please do come again." The barman offered gratefully.

"Sure." The German replied as he walked out with his brother slung over one of his broad shoulders.

Today was indeed a lively day.

* * *

**A/N: **What could we expect more from Gilbert's mischiefs? That's what make him awesome. I really like my OC of the barman. I'm kind of integrating my personality into him. *laughs* Anyway, I'm done with this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed.

Was zur Hölle - What the hell (I don't quite trust google translate so feel free to correct.)

Bruderlein - Dear brother

Herr Barmann - Mister barman

Mein Gott - My God

Pleawe review! It's very appreciated. ^^

-Midknight Sunflower


	3. Merry Christmas! With Love, Satan Claws

**A/N: **Merry Christmas to all of my dear readers! ^^ I hope you're all enjoying your holidays while they last. In order to celebrate this event with the lots of you, I wrote a chapter about Christmas. Starring the Bad Brothers Trio (Arthur, Mathias and Gilbert) and featuring Alfred. By the way, I use the name Mathias for Denmark. Just saying.

**Edit: **Re-uploading because of reasons. The last version was a rough copy. I mistook it for the final version. I'm sorry about that. ^^;;;

Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! ^^

**Warning: **Language.

* * *

**Dear Santa, I want to own Hetalia for today.**

**Santa: NO.**

* * *

December 25 is a date feared by our beloved barman. The reason was simple : His lovely bar was thrice as busy than usual. Although the lack of snow, the Christmas festivity was not to be ignored. The barman made sure he still had his weapon underneath the counter. Who knows what may occur today? He made sure to double the security and the alcohol on the shelves. He took out a red velvet had and wore it on his head. The bartender prepared some decorations, such as a miniature Christmas tree and tricolour lights.

"Alright, now all I need are some fired up customers so I can get the Christmas party started." He said in soliloquy. Two parties in row was definitely not a smart idea. But since today was on a special occasion, he decided to disregard it.

Dreadfully waiting for his clients, he took out a cigarette and smoked. It helped him calm down. He wasn't a stoner, but he smoked and was proud of it. He regained his composure and faced the entrance with an eager smile. His first visitor stepped inside the warm room. Then, the bartender was not so smiley anymore.

"It's you again. Merry Christmas, Gilbert." He said with a dry tone. "Congratulations on being today's first customer, you get a free drink. I thought yesterday's events would keep you away from here for a while."

"I'll ignore the hostile welcome this time. What were you expecting? No party is fun with the awesome presence of Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt! Oh and Fröhliche Weihnachten old man!" He exclaimed happily.

"I suppose that means merry Christmas. Why so early today?" The bartender questioned uninterested.

"Well, I invited some of my friends and it wouldn't be so awesome if I came after them, you know?" He replied proudly.

'Fucking Christ, not his friends. It'll be the end of my career if I let them in.' The barman thought fearfully. 'Oh, but I can pull out my rifle if anything goes wrong.'

"Hallo? Earth to old man?" Gilbert called as he passed a hand in front of the barkeeper's eyes.

"Ah, my bad, I was just thinking. So what do you want?" He asked with no intention of being nice. His voice was screaming 'go home maggot, your presence is unwanted.' The albino was clearly too excited to care about the man's inner thoughts.

"The usual, you know, beer." The German male ordered as the barman gave him a bottle. "Man, today was such a fun day. You should have seen Luddy's face at work when the Italian suddenly clung onto him. It was so priceless! Hahaha! Oh, and his name is Feliciano Vargas, by the way. Luddy got all red and shit and he was so surprised by the other guy. Feli was as happy as usual. I swear, anyone would have thought they were gay for each other if they saw that scene."

"I see. That man seems as strange as Ludwig described yesterday." The robust man replied. "You didn't bring your brother with you today."

"Nein, Bruderlein was invited to Feli's Christmas party so he didn't come. Can you believe that? He invited Luddy but not me. I bet they're like making out as we speak. Kesesese, that would be hilarious. Not to mention, Tonio and Fran Fran were invited too. The world is unfair!" He cried with a crestfallen voice.

"I strongly doubt that. I feel bad for Ludwig for having such a horrible brother."

"You know nothing about our awesome brotherhood!" Gilbert protested. He drank some more. "Damn, they sure are slow. I'll be done with my beer before they even get here." He paused awkwardly and opened his mouth. "Old man, have you ever been in love?" He asked with a slight bit of embarrassment.

"What an unexpectedly normal question coming from such an eccentric person." The barman mocked. More people were coming in the shop as the two chatted.

"Oh shut up, I'm being serious for once." He replied coldly. He was avoiding eye contact, as if he was trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Alright then, yes I've already been in love." The other man gave Gilbert a suspicious glance. "Why would you ask something like that? Didn't you say that this subject was too pansy and shitty for you?" He inquired curiously.

"Yeah, it still is." Gilbert admitted. "But I'm in some weird feelings shit and I just don't understand anymore." He passed a hand in his hair and sighed. "Each time I see that girl, I feel as if she punched my stomach fifty times. My heart goes on nonstop, like a fucking drum. And then I get all weirded out each time she speaks to me. Is she becoming more fearful than she already was ,or is it just love? She is still a monster in either case. Damn, you should see her frying pans. She's got like a whole collection of them in her kitchen."

"I guess it could be love. But God, I'm surprised. Someone as egocentric as you can love someone else than himself. That's truly uncalled for." The barkeeper guessed amazed.

"I don't love her! I just...kind of...um...appreciate her presence." There was a small blush on his face. He drank away, so he could hide it.

"The way you deny it is kind of childish, you know." Before Gilbert could protest, the barman continued. "What is so special about this girl? I can't understand how you can even love someone." He asked surprised.

"That's none of your business. Besides, it's not important." The other answered.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." He was interrupted by a loud shouting.

"GILBERT! GLÆDELIG JUL!" A noisy blonde yelled the second he spotted the albino.

"Mathias! Fröhliche Weihnachten!" The latter shouted back. They hugged in a manly way as they greeted each other. "What took you so long? You kept me waiting, you know!"

"Well I was waiting for Artie, you see. His boss gave him overwork, or so he said. To me, he was just flirting with that American kid." The so-called Mathias answered. Mathias faced the barman and gave him a holidays greeting.

"Hey! I was not flirting! And he isn't a kid! He's just a cocky git who won't leave me alone!" Another one screeched as he followed the Dane male into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Artie." He shrugged.

"It's Arthur, you wanker." The British said irritated. He walked closer to the counter and took a seat. "Oh, hello Gilbert. Merry Christmas to you. How have you been?"

"Hey Artie!" The shorter blonde snorted at the nickname but decided to ignore it. "Fröhliche Weihnachten! So, how's it going with your boy toy?"

"He isn't my boy toy! He's simply my coworker for Mary's sake! And his name is Alfred and he's a bloody git!" Arthur protested irritably. His protest gained laughter from the two others.

'And so it starts... I hope I find my shop in one piece after tonight. At least it's not his two other friends. That brunette, that French blonde and this German bastard together are the equal to summoning the devil in this very room.' The barman thought as he watched the taller men tease the shorter one.

"Hey master, give me some rum please." Mathias demanded. He soon got what he wished and turned his head to the German. "So Gil, what's up?"

"Nothing much I can speak about. What about you Artie?" Gilbert returned the question.

"Likewise. Bartender, can I have some ale please?" The Brit asked politely.

"Sure thing. Here you go."

"On my side, the world is glowing." Mathias stated blissfully. There were sparkles in his eyes and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Your world is always glowing, git."

"Don't interupt me. So, there's that guy working in the patisserie next to our workplace, and he's so damn adorable. He has light blond hair and these eyes, they shine like brilliant sapphires. He wears the same calm expression each time I visit and his words are like a melody in my ears."

"Gott, you're squealing like a little fangirl. It's disgusting." Gilbert commented disturbed.

"It's only love, mate." He defended.

"You're speaking out of character. You're starting to sound like that wanker Francis." Arthur said with the equal amount of disgust.

"You guys don't understand love! Master! Tell them they're wrong!" The Danish cried as he pointed his finger at the two others.

"What do you want me to say? I am but a bartender." The barkeeper stated indifferently.

"You guys suck!" Mathias shouted as he inhaled an unhealthy amount of liquor into his system.

"Speaking of love, Gilbert was-" The barman was cut of by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't say it, damn old man!" The targeted one menaced.

"Don't say what?" Mathias insisted.

"Nothing of your concern." He quickly changed the subject. "So Artie, how's it going with that Alfred of yours?" Gilbert teased.

"Oh will you please stop with that! There is absolutely nothing going on between us except the fact that he's a git! He speaks about nothing but hamburgers and how great he is with video games!" Arthur shouted, clearly annoyed. The barman stares at him with a curious grin. 'I see, so he's the British guy Alfred spoke about.' The bartender thought to himself.

"Whatever, you're no fun at all, Artie." The German said with a slight pout.

"Yeah, Artie can be kind of an ass sometimes." Mathias added.

"My name is Arthur, God!"

"Whatever." The two others repeated in unison.

Mathias sat down and closed his eyes. "I hope I get to hook up with Norge..." The Dane male sighed as he opened a second bottle of rum which he found on the counter.

"Norge? Who's that?" Gilbert asked confused. Arthur gave him the same stare.

"Oh, it's the nickname I gave to the guy working in the patisserie." The other answered. "He has such an nice piece of ass." He had a smug on his face.

"Alright, I don't appreciate you stating your sexual tastes out loud." Arthur retorted slightly troubled.

"I like women better. You know, the boobs an the booty." The albino man expressed, ignoring the previous statement.

"Likewise. Women with curves are indeed the best." The British blonde agreed. Such a controversial Arthur...

"Hey! I thought it disturbed you to hear about people's sexual tastes!" The Danish protested. The Brit simply turned his face and faked innocence.

Gilbert grinned. "Alright, I think we can get down to business." He stood on a table, holding his beer up high. "Let the party begin!" He announced with enthusiasm.

"YEAH!" The audience agreed. Everybody raised their cup in the air and cheered.

'God... And let the party from hell begin.' The store manager added to himself grumpily.

* * *

Some hours have past. The three friends were now completely drunk and have lost all signs of sanity. 'Mother of God, is Arthur stripping on the table?' The bartender asked himself completely shocked. Indeed, Arthur was stripping on the table. He was encouraged by a very excited Gilbert and a very turned on Mathias.

"C'mon Art! Take 'em off!" They yelled, completely high.

"Eager ain't we? Just wait a sec, loves." The British replied, just as high. "Hey people! Bring me a fuckin' guitar! I'm gonna blow the house!"

"HELL YEAH ARTIE!" The two other cheered as another wave of shouts beamed inside the shop.

"Someone bring me ta microphone, Scheiße!" Gilbert added, fired up.

"I want one too, motherfuckas!" Mathias joined.

By the time they got their instruments, the three of them were stripped all the way to their underwear. Arthur was rocking on that electric guitar like there was no tomorrow; the Danish and the German followed with the same amount of charisma. It was a symphonic disaster, but nobody cared.

'I wonder how Alfred would react if he saw Arthur in this shape. Will he be turned on? Probably. Well that's none of my business.' The bartender reckoned. He sorted some drinks and put them on the counter.

Speak of the devil, there was Alfred. He had just stepped into the shop, his mouth wide open from the shock. He marched stupidly towards the counter, where the manager was standing.

"Is... Is this Arthur Kirkland, pops?" He asked in sheer bewilderment as he stared at the blonde who was playing guitar on the table.

"The one and only one, I suppose." The barman answered unaffected. 'God, this is hilarious. Just look at him.'

"Holy fucking Jesus! He's so...damn... ...hot." Alfred asked, eyes glued on the British. His face was heating up, and his stare expressing all but lust.

"So Alfred, what brings you here at this hour?" The sentence snapped Alfred out of his reverie, bringing him back to reality.

"Well, I thought I'd come over to wish you a merry Christmas, but- Oh my God! Arthur is coming this way! What do I do, pops?" The barman decided to disappear for a moment. Only the cacophony in the room replied. "Pops? Shit! It's too late!"

"Hey look, it's Alfie. Fancy seeing ya here." The British greeted with a lusty grin. "Merry fucking Christmas!" He dropped his guitar and leaned on the stupefied American. He approached a hand on the poor man's hair and sensually caressed it. Alfred was nothing but traumatized. But his boner said otherwise, not that he'll ever admit it.

"H-Hey, Arthur! Me-Merry Christmas to you too!" He managed to pronounce as the hand slowly wandered to his chest.

"Someone's getting laid! Hahahaha!" An overexcited albino stated. He was soon joined by a blonde who shouted in agreement. "SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX!" They yelled in unison.

The barman didn't want to see no more. Angry, he took out his rifle and pulled the trigger, resulting a loud bang.

"ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS! I THINK YOU'VE PARTIED ENOUGH FOR TODAY! IF YOU WANT TO FUCK THEN GET IN A GODDAMN LOVE HOTEL OR SOMETHING! SEX IN MY SHOP IS A BIG NO! ALSO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOUR STUPID FACES WHEN I COUNT TO THREE!" Every possible living being froze on the spot at the hearing of the words. Including Alfred. And Arthur. And Gilbert. And Mathias.

"ONE!" People began running at every possible exit. Someone even smashed through a window.

"TWO!" There was much less people in the shop.

"THREE!" Every living soul left the place. Except for two people. A certain confused American who was holding a passed out, almost-naked British.

"I'll spare you for today, consider yourself lucky." The barkeeper said. "Oh, and I entrust you this drunkard. Make sure you get rid of him." With that said, the barkeeper gave Alfred a wink and began cleaning. Half of Alfred wanted to protest, and the other half wanted to carry Arthur home. The latter conquered. Without a word, Alfred picked up the Brit and enveloped him in his jacket. They left the minute after, leaving no evidence.

And finally, this is how the Christmas party ended.

'I think I'll take the day off the next Christmas, and the one after...' The barman suggested to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada~ I hoped you liked this chapter because I had a blast writing this stuff.^^ I just love how the Bad Bros Trio get drunk together. It's always resulting insanity. And I also adore punk!Arthur so I thought I might add him in my story at some point. Well now it's done.

The next chapter will be a short UsUk omake. I hope you don't mind.

Fröhliche Weihnachten! - Merry Christmas

GLÆDELIG JUL! - Merry Christmas (Feel free to correct. I repeat that I don't trust Google translate ^^;;;)

Scheiße - Fuck/Shit

Once again, happy holidays and please review! ^^

-Midknight Sunflower


	4. Omake: The Drunkard and The Citizen

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!^^ I'm sorry it took some time to get this chapter out. I hope I can update as quickly as possible, but don't get used to it. Right now I'm on vacations so I have time. But once school starts again, I'll be pretty busy. Why is school starting in a week?*weeps in the corner of her room*

Just some random trivial matter. There was huge ass snowstorm yesterday in my city! Heck, the snow was at least one meter tall! Okay, maybe I'm slightly exaggerating but there was a huge amount of snow. I had to shovel for like two hours straight to clear the driveway and the entrance of our house. It was exhausting. My arms still hurt from shovelling. General winter, why are you so cruel on Canada?

Also, I wanted to give a reply to the anonymous reviewers.

**Guest (the three of them): **I'm glad you guys like it! I wasn't really confidant about the story at first, but now I see that people enjoy it. I'm happy. ^^

**IntraSule: **Sorry for the late reply. ^^;;; Anyway, Alfred doesn't actually want to _rape _Arthur. It's just an overstatement. xD

Well, that's all I have to say, please enjoy!

* * *

**IF I OWNED HETALIA, USUK WOULD BE CANON.**

* * *

The streets were crowded regardless of the late night. It was almost midnight. The city was lit with colorful lights, giving an emphasis to the spirit of Christmas. The darkness was brightened thanks to the radiant luminosity. A festive tune played along the way, covering the sound of the cars and the people. Countless chatters and laughs were followed by the rustling of the wind. It was a delightful sight. Breathtaking.

In the middle of the city was a man, a man caught in the strangest of situations. He gained bizarre and unpleasant glances from people walking alongside him. It was Alfred. He was running down the street like a mad man. He was carrying on his back the infamous Arthur Kirkland. He was cold, awfully cold. His winter coat was resting on the shoulders of the man he was carrying, leaving him completely vulnerable to the chills of winter.

'I'm going to catch hypothermia at this rate! Screw hypothermia, I'm going to get frostbitten like a dead body!' He frowned at the image of his frozen dead body. 'Think positive, Alfred. This is not like you. I should probably call a cab, I'm going to die if I don't warm up!' He warned himself. He searched into his pants' pocket hoping to find some money. Disappointed by the results of his search, he grimaced. "DAMN IT! Why am I broke now of all times!" He yelled out loud. His shouting gained him even more curious stares. "Oh shut up, stupid bystanders! It's fucking cold out here and I can't even afford to call a cab. And nobody asked for your opinion!" He screamed to nobody in particular.

He kept on running and running for a dozen of minutes. He was nearly out of breath when he finally arrived in front of his apartment. Cold and tired, he pulled out the keys and inserted them in the lock. He slammed the door open, then he quickly closed the former so that no heat could escape from his residence. Shivering, he paced to his bedroom and laid the sleeping gentleman on his bed. He swiftly got rid of his clothes, soaked with sweat and snow, and of his glasses, then, he rushed inside the bathroom. Alfred turned on the faucet saying 'hot water' and let the water flow down on him.

"Oh my God! I'm alive!" Alfred shouted in the shower. He stood there, unmoving, as he let the warm water caress his skin. After a long relishing minute, he reached his hand to the bottle of shampoo on the side of the bathtub and squeezed some out. With his hands, he ruffled his hair, creating a large mass of foam. Alfred stayed in the water for a minute or so, letting the liquid rinse the remaining bubbles and closed the tap. The blonde man warped his lower body in a towel and walked out of the washroom. He searched for his pajamas, meaning his t-shirt and some boxers, and dressed up.

'What am I going to do with this?' Alfred thought as he looked down at the man, now sleeping soundly in his very own bed, naked. And very vulnerable. Very tempting. Alfred shook his head chasing away the weird, unhealthy ideas. 'I'm such a helpless pervert... Attacking a drunk person? Are you serious Alfred? How low can you get?'

He sat on the bed, next to Arthur, and gazed at the Brit. He was sleeping with a very peaceful face, unlike the one who yelled at Alfred all the time. The American kept on staring. Subconsciously, he leaned forward, approaching closer to Arthur's face. So very close. Then, a light groan escaped the sleeping one's lips. Reverting back to himself, Alfred immediately backed away. A wave of heat crossed Alfred's face as he suddenly realized what he was doing. Embarrassed, he cupped his face in his palm, cursing under his breath.

'Christ, you almost attacked a vulnerable person. You big idiot!' He lectured himself. 'I'm definitely not sleeping in this bed. God knows what may happen if I do.' With that settled, he stood up and walked away. Before he could even get out of the room, a broken voice spoke up.

"D-Don't... leave alone..."

Quickly, Alfred turned his head to see what was happening. Arthur was crying. Tears flowed down his closed eyes and he spoke again. "Pl-Please...come back... I'm sorry..."

If only Arthur knew how dangerously adorable he sounded at the moment. It was now impossible for the American to leave the room. His feet were moving back to the bed, much to his demise.

"I'm not going anywhere" Alfred said in a recomforting voice. "I'm staying right here," he continued in a murmur. The blonde laid on the bed and drew closer to the British. "Everything is going to be alright," he assured as he closed his eyes. Soon, he was also drifting into the land of dreams.

* * *

✱✱_"Mama! Where are you going?"_

_"It's alright, poppet," she comforted as tears streamed down her pinkish cheeks. "Mama is going to be back in no time!"_

_The woman stood up and walked away. Her steps echoed like the ticking of a clock as her silhouette marched into a blinding light._

_"Mama! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Mama!"_

_A faint smile came across the woman's face before vanishing into the nothingness. _

_She never came back._

* * *

Arthur woke up in a fright. He nearly sprang out of the bed. He was sweating and his limbs were trembling. 'Not this nightmare again.' He sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow. 'Wait, where in the bloody hell am I?' He sat up once again, and scanned around the room. Okay, waking up in an unfamiliar room was one thing. Waking up in an unfamiliar room next to a stranger, naked, was completely another story.

"WHO ARE YOU!" He yelled with a death threatening tone as he jumped out of the bed.

Woken up by the loud voice, Alfred slowly opened his eyes. "Oh hey Arthur," he moaned with a hoarse voice.

As soon as he identified the stranger, Arthur subdued his menacing aura. "Don't just 'hey Arthur' me! Do you have any idea of how frightened I was!" Arthur shouted angrily. "I thought you were some kidnapper! And why am I naked? What time is it? Why am I here?"

"Dude, calm down..." Alfred said drowsily. "It's three in the morning," he continued as he checked the time on his cell phone. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"Last night..." Arthur hesitated. The memories suddenly flashed back. _Drinking at the bar. Party. Gilbert and Mathias. Guitar. Alfred._ His eyes widened in shock. "Bloody hell! I'm so sorry Alfred! I bet I was too drunk to bring myself home," he exclaimed with shame in his voice. "I'm sorry for the trouble, I'll be going now!"

He was stopped by a firm hand resting on his shoulder. "Where do you think you are going? It's three in the morning, you're naked and you have no idea where you are," Alfred specified. "You are staying here until we figure something out."

"Who told you to decide for me!" Arthur protested irritated. He shoved Alfred's hand off.

"Fine, do whatever you want. It's none of my concern if you get lost and freeze to death," Alfred stated, slightly annoyed by the Brit's stubbornness.

Arthur stood there for a while, powerless against the previous statement. He walked back to the bed, ignoring the American in front of him, and slumped himself into the former. "Wake me up when I care," he declared tenaciously.

Alfred was grinning like a fool as he tasted the sweet air of victory. He joined Arthur in the bed. "So you _can_ be reasonable once in a while," he teased.

"Oh shut up. I'm _always_ reasonable," Arthur corrected disdainfully. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and made himself comfortable.

"Whatever you say, Artie," Alfred replied.

"What did you just call me?" Arthur demanded surprised. Only the dead silence of the night replied. "Don't joke with me, you idiot American!" A suppressed chuckle escaped Alfred's mouth.

"What's so funny?" The Brit asked fierily.

"Shush Arthur, we have work tomorrow. We a good night's sleep," Alfred replied. Arthur let out a 'humph' and turned his back to Alfred, who was still chuckling like a big fool.

"Good night, um...Alfie," the Briton muttered grumpily. Alfred's eyes nearly dropped out of surprise.

"Wha...what did you just call me?" He managed to utter in disbelief. His face flushed and his heartbeat accelerated.

"Revenge for earlier," Arthur said casually. A small blush said otherwise. "Now, good night."

'Arthur, Arthur... If only you knew what you do to me...' Alfred thought as he shut his eyes. He ran a hand in his hair. 'I can't believe it... He is sleeping with me, in my bed, with no clothes covering that seductive body of his. And now he just called me with the cutest nickname ever. What am I going to do?'

"Good night, Arthur. Sleep well," Alfred whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not good at writing fluff. ^^;;; I hope it wasn't too bad. Personally, I was quite satisfied with my writing. I hoped you enjoyed!

Just a question, do you guys want some smut? Because I might write some if you want. In the further chapters, not right now. It might take some time. I'm putting the question in a poll, please participate, it'll be a great deal of help. Thanks!

Please review! Always appreciated! ^^

-Midknight Sunflower


	5. The Italian Brothers

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!^^ It seems like the poll had a problem, so I'm redoing it. You can go find it on my profile. Sorry about that ;~;

By the way, I really like mafioso!Romano. Just saying. I made the Tomato Gang (Antonio, Lovino, Bella and Lars) become members of the mafia. I just really wanted to do that... So there you go.

**Warning:** Lovino's foul mouth.

* * *

**ALL RIGHTS TO HIMARUYA-SENSEI**

* * *

Nightfall arrived quite quickly. After the winter solstice, the days grew shorter and shorter, the nights extended more and more. The change of season did not affect the barman's regular schedule. As usual, he readied his shop and waited for the customers. In the holidays he was very busy, not that he disliked it. In fact, it made the economy boost. Since he had some free time, the barman decided to trend his auburn hair with a small hairbrush. The customers soon arrived, and he sorted out the alcohol. Some hours later, a man in a black suit walked in; he peeked around from underneath his sunglasses. He had a particular curl sticking out of his head. He was followed by a shorter version of himself, the latter wearing a business suit. He also had a curl, extending in the opposite direction.

"Oy, fratello, why did you bring me in this shitty shop?" The older one asked with a sour tone.

"Ve~ Luddy said it was a nice place, Lovi," the other man explained. They both had a slightly accented English, hence, the barman assumed they were Italian.

"Don't call me that, bastardo! My name is Lovino, L-O-V-I-N-O," the brother corrected irksomely. He scanned the room with his sharp hazel eyes hidden behind the black lenses and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" The bartender asked as the two Italian approached the counter.

"Nobody asked for you!" Lovino told the barkeeper. "Fratello, I'm leaving," the eldest stated. The barman shut his mouth as he watched the siblings quarrel. The shorter one clung onto his brother's arm, forcing the older man to remain. They both pulled, each in their direction. Angry, the taller Italian pushed his younger brother on the ground. The others in the shop were enjoying the commotion. They started laughing and giving unwanted comments. Lovino gave them a death glare, bringing back silence.

"Feliciano! I'm leaving! If you dare stop me, I'll blow your brains out!"

"Fratello! Stop, the police will find you if you go out!" The close-to-tears little brunette shouted.

"P-Police! Fuck! Wh-Where?" The eldest exclaimed, terrified. He hid under a table and alertly looked around. The barman stared at the Italian doubtfully. Had he taken part in some kind of illegal activity? Maybe, but it wasn't as if he was totally legal either... Putting that aside, the poor Italian was trembling under the table. Many customers were looking at the Italian weirdly.

"I-I'm sorry! I lied! There's no police! Please don't be mad fratello!" The shorter man wept. The older one came out of his hiding spot and walked over to the other Italian. He took him by the collar and shook the poor man. The background noise soon became shouts.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They cheered. But, it didn't last long, since our dear bartender wasn't so happy to remind them that he wouldn't hesitate to take out his little baby underneath the counter.

"You bastardo! How can you joke about something like that! You know that last time I got captured I almost fucking died! Do you want me to die again? Hah?"

"Fratello, I-I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry, wah~ " Feliciano begged as he cried. Lovino let go and gave a grouchy 'humph'.

"Fine you shithead, I'll stay here. Just because I don't want to get arrested, okay! It's not for you, got it?" Lovino exclaimed. Feliciano was still sobbing but he answered with a nod.

"So... Is there anything you would like?" The barkeeper interrupted subtlety.

"Ve~ What do you want to take? Wine? Wine is your favourite isn't it?" Feliciano commented. "If you don't want it you can give it to me!"

"Order whatever shit pleases you. I'll just sit here," Lovino replied nonchalantly.

"Yay! Grazie Lovi ! Ve~ mister bartender, I would like some wine please," Feliciano ordered. "Oh, some red wine would be better. I love wine! It's so sweet and tasty~"

The bartender stared at the Italian man with a blank expression. 'So this is the infamous Feliciano Vargas...' He sighed and went searching for some wine. 'I hope he won't cause a ruckus.'

"Ve~ Thank you mister bartender!" Feliciano chanted as he received the glass of wine. "Hey, fratello, won't you take anything?"

"I'm fine. Now shut up." The older man replied, annoyed.

"Are you sure? This wine is really good. Besides, I'm sure you're tired from the heavy duty you're carrying out." Feliciano said worriedly.

"Shut up! I don't call messing with a tomato enterprise 'heavy work'! That bastardo of a boss does nothing but screw around!" Lovino yelled furiously. "Yesterday, he brought like fucking one hundred turtles back in the office. He's fucking crazy! They were crawling on his body like fucking maggots!" Lovino was fuming. The bartender gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Are you sure you don't want to soothe your bothers with a little bit of alcohol? I'm sure it won't hurt." The barkeeper questioned. 'Besides, that's more business for me.'

"Fine! For fuck's sake. Give me some wine!" Lovino shouted as he gave in. The bartender handed him his order.

"Yay! Fratello is drinking with me!" Feliciano cheered happily.

"Shut up! I'm not doing this for you!" He took a sip of wine and continued his ranting. "So as I was saying, my boss is a creepy bastardo. He hides a war axe under his desk and he uses it when he's mad. Fuck, last time I had to call the security guards to stop him from killing our client. He has insane mood swings! One second he's fucking happy, another second he's trying to behead someone! With a war axe! Who uses a war axe in our time? Also, he works undercover with two of his friends. Last time, I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation and you know what I heard? They were debating on whether they should dive from the roof with apples or not. They are demented! Who thinks about shit like that?"

"That's a tough life you lead, young man. I'm sorry to hear that..." The bartender apologised, pitying the brunette.

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it. One time, I saw him polishing his axe, muttering something about his stolen armada. He had a death glare and he started chuckling hysterically. 'I will castrate that British motherfucker,' he said. I don't even know anymore! He's so terrifying! Why am I even working with him?" Lovino continued as tears started gathering in his eyes.

"Fratello... Don't cry," Feliciano begged sadly. "If you cry I'll cry too."

"Shut up, Feliciano! I'm not crying! I'm just... Finding a new way to eject water from my eyes!" Lovino countered as the tears flowed down slowly.

"Wah, fratello~ Don't be mad! I'm s-sorry!" Feliciano wept as he hugged his brother.

"B-Bastardo! don't hold me like that! It's creepy!" The other Italian protested.

'What is going on? Why are they crying? Why are they Italian?' The barman asked himself as he looked impassively at the two brothers. At that moment, the entrance door was slammed open. The bartender jolted in surprise. 'Jesus! Do I live in a pigpen? How come nobody has manners in these parts?'

"LOVI! ARE YOU HERE?" A man with chestnut hair, also wearing a black suit, barged inside.

"A-Antonio? Wha-What are you doing here?" Lovino asked startled as he rubbed his cheeks, hiding his tears.

"Are you crying Lovi?" Antonio asked concerned. "Who made my little tomato cry?" He asked as he turned his head towards the other guests in the bar. His emerald eyes were fierce and intimidating. His expression was unnerving, everyone was petrified by sheer fright.

"I-I wasn't crying! It's just the wine! I-It's very good, you see!" Lovino assured with a tinge of panic. He couldn't have Antonio destroying the shop now, could he?

"Oh I see! Then I guess it's okay!" Antonio brightened joyfully. The customers were intrigued by the quick change of face, including the bartender.

'Lovino was right, God, that is one hell of a scary man.' The barman thought to himself. He looked at the taller brunette. Then, he realized something. 'Wait, isn't that Gilbert's friend? Don't tell me that... Dear lord, may the Gods have mercy on your soul Lovino. Anyone from their trio is one hell of a dreadful monster.'

"Ve~ Hello Tonio! What brings you here?" Feliciano asked merrily. "Do you want to join us for a drink?"

"Feli~ Hola! I'm sorry but I'll have to decline... I'm on an urgent matter right now and I need Lovi's help. It's very serious." Antonio replied resentfully. "But I promise to join you another time, my cute little Feli!"

"Ew... Stop it bastardo. The gayness between the two of you is enough to make me barf my insides out fifty times. Just stop." Lovino complained with a grimace.

"Are you jealous, Lovi? How very cute!" Antonio beamed with a smile. "You are very cute too!"

"I-I'm so not fucking jealous! And that previous comment made me lose all of my manliness. Stupid bastardo!" Lovino yelped as his cheeks colored in a deep shade of red.

"Hahaha~ Look, you're red like a tomato! How lindo!" Antonio remarked shamelessly. Lovino stood up and headbutted the taller man. "Ouch!"

"Stop comparing me to a damn tomato, bastardo! I'm a human! Tomatoes are fucking vegetables!" The Italian ranted infuriated.

"Yes that's true, but tomatoes are adorable and you are also adorable, Lovi." The Spaniard defended. Lovino nearly jumped on him. He clenched his fists and started hitting his boss' body.

"Ve~ Lovi, but tomatoes are fruits. That's what Luddy told me." Feliciano commented out of the blue.

"Shut up, Feliciano! Which side are you on? Your dear fratello's or that Spanish bastardo's?" The other Italian shouted as he beat up the man in front of him.

"B-But I don't choose sides..." Feliciano replied with sorrow on his face. He looked at his brother who was clearly too busy to hear him. After all, Lovino was beating the living daylights out of the poor Spaniard. "Fratello! Stop! You're going to kill Tonio! Is he even alive?"

"I-I'm okay..." Antonio managed to let out. "Sometimes, Lovi has a bit of trouble expressing his affection, right Lovi?"

Lovino simply gave his boss a blank stare of disagreement before continuing his beating.

"Stop~ Fratello~ Wah~ I don't like tomotoes either! Stop! You're going to kill him~ It's not a joke!" The younger brother cried. Lovino stopped and let go of Antonio.

"Tsk. Fine," he said with irritation. "Since you don't like tomatoes."

On the side of the counter stood the barman. He had witnessed the whole fight and he was stunned. 'One comment. What. The. Fuck...?' He reckoned with a empty stare. 'Tomatoes? Seriously, tomatoes? What did tomatoes ever do to you?'

* * *

Some minutes passed and Antonio was now lying on the ground like a dead corpse.

"Oy Antonio, get up." Lovino ordered coldly. The Spanish stood up, like nothing happened and stretched his body.

"Lovi, you got stronger! It actually hurts now. Hahahaha," Antonio chirped happily. "I raised you well."

"Damn, are you a masochist or what? Anyway, what's so important and urgent? Spill it out already." Lovino inquired.

"You see Lovi... " He paused hesitantly. "Bella got caught by the cops..." Antonio confessed shamefully. He looked down on the floor. He knew how much Lovino cared for her. She was like a big sister to the younger man.

"WHAT? How could you let that happen?" Lovino shouted outraged. "Where is she?"

"Lars is trying something to get her location... But we haven't found any sign of her... I'm sorry, Lovi." The Spaniard apologised with compunction.

"Damn it! It's not your fault, Antonio. It's mine..." Lovino bit his lower lip. "If only I didn't leave her side this afternoon...fuck." He said.

Feliciano's eyes widened in shock. 'It's my fault... Fratello left Bella to see me... It's my fault...' He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. "Wah~ it's all my fault! I'm so sorry Lovi! If only I didn't drag you here with me! I'm so sorry!" Feliciano sobbed. "I'm so sorry~" The Italian was crying and apologised with no intention of stopping.

"It's not your fault Feli, you only wanted to spend some time with your fratello. It's alright, please don't cry." Lovino assured. He was actually acting like a mature adult. How surprising... He pulled his brother into a soft embrace and patted him on the back. "It's going to be okay, so stop crying."

"I'm sorry fratello... You're leaving aren't you?" Feliciano asked as he calmed down. He let go of his brother and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to save sorella Bella. She's very important to me." The older sibling said. "Here is the money for the wine, Signore. I might come again." He continued as he put the money on the counter.

"No problem. Stay alive alright? I intend to see you in one piece next time you come to visit." The barman bid.

"Nosy old man. Alright, I promise I will." The Italian scoffed.

"Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, let's go. We can't let her wait forever." Lovino stated. His voice was trembling, but he tried to suppress it.

"If you say so, my little henchman. Let's go!" The Spaniard exclaimed. "Adios Feli! And you too señor!"

"Please be safe!" Feliciano wished anxiously. The two man acquiesced and went out of the shop. They soon disappeared in the shadows of the night.

* * *

"They're gone..." The little Italian whispered sadly.

"All we can do now is hope." The barman replied. "Anyway, is there anything you would like to tell this old man? I'll be glad to help you." He attempted to change the subject to lift the heavy atmosphere around them.

"Ve~ Oh yes there is!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. He quickly forgot about his inner sadness and began speaking. "So you see, there is this man called Ludwig at my workplace but I call him Luddy because I think it's cute. He's blond and he has a lot of muscles, he's a macho! At first he was very scary because of his facial expression. He looked like he wanted to eat me. But then we started talking and now I know that he's very kind. Oh and that time I forgot to put my pants on, he lent me his. He was all red because he was embarrassed and he looked so cute. Like a little child! Also, he is a very serious man and he doesn't speak a lot. Oh, have I told you about his eyes? He has the nicest eyes ever. They're blue like the sky after a big storm. They're very beautiful. Luddy is very strange though, he eats wurst all the time. How can someone eat sausages everyday? But once I cooked him pasta and he said it was delicious! It made me so happy that butterflies began growing in my stomach." He paused "I have another friend named Kiku. He's Japanese and he's very nice. He cooks food that is very tasty. But he is kind of strange as well... He keeps on bringing these Japanese comic books at the office and he reads them all the time. He was never a man of words... He doesn't talk much, just like Luddy."

'Jesus fucking Christ... What on Earth is he even talking about? I lost track of his story... Is that even a story? Can I call this a story? Poor Ludwig, how can he work with a fellow like that?' The bartender commented in his head.

"Oh, that reminds me, today Alfred was acting very strange. You see, Alfred is one of my coworkers. Oh and Arthur too!" Feliciano continued.

"Yeah, I know them. What about them?" The barkeeper asked curiously.

"Well, Alfred was acting strange around Arthur today. There's something weird... Arthur was wearing clothes that were clearly too big for him. When I asked him about it, he simply told me that they were extended because of the washing machine. But isn't it the other way around? Clothes are suppose to shrink, no? Anyway, I went to ask Francis what was wrong he told me that-"

"You know Francis? Like Francis Bonnefoy?" The bartender inquired, fearing for the shorter's man's vital regions.

"Yeah I know him... Anyway, he told me that Alfred and Arthur were making love in Alfred's house so Arthur was wearing Alfred's clothes and-"

"Just wait a second. I need to process the information." The barman excused as he rubbed his temples. 'Too many 'Arthur's and 'Alfred's, synonyms and pronouns were invented for a reason, idiot! And that's way too much information, how am I going to look at the two of them now? Speaking of clothes, I still have Arthur's stuff from last time. I'll give them back to him next time he comes over.'

"So as I was saying, Arthur was wearing Alfred's clothes so Alfred was embarrassed. It was so cute to see! I wish them joy and prosperity! Ve~ I wish Luddy and I would become like that too. Do you think I have a chance?" Feliciano asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Um... I think so?" The barman replied unconcerned. 'Gah, just shut up!'

"Yay! I'm happy! Thank you mister barman!" Feliciano cheered.

"Ah... No problem." The barman replied. 'Even though I didn't do a thing!'

"Oh! It's getting late, here the money." The Italian handed in. "I'll be going now! Ciao~"

"Bye, see you soon." The store owner bid as he watched the Italian man go...and trip. He stood up, looking embarrassed and left the bar.

'What an eccentric man...' The bartender thought.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I can't believe I exceeded three thousand words for one chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I don't want my hard work to go to waste.

There's nothing much I can say... Well, happy new year in advance! I might not be here tomorrow so I'll say it now.

As always, please review! It makes Miss Author very happy and high on dopamine. ^^

-Midknight Sunflower


End file.
